erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaguya, Itoshi
Kaguya, Itoshi is a 14 year old Genin in Kirigakure. Personality Pre-TS: Shy, weak, unable to read, lacked the potential to become a super shinobi, kind, and giving. Post-TS: Confident, "manly", protective, inspires others, intelligent, but lacks some of his confidence around women. Background Itoshi was born within the warrior culture of the Kaguya clan. At a young age his parents would try to indoctrinate him into the clan’s culture, but it all didn’t seem right to him, so he resisted it. The consequence of his disobedience towards his parent’s teachings was a series of violent altercations and abuse that destroyed his self-esteem. His father didn’t care if he never graduated, or died shortly after, and forced him into the village’s ninja academy at the age of 8. While in the academy he scored poorly on standardized tests, due to the fact that his parents never taught him how to read or write. For every assignment the teachers would have to walk him through it, while his classmates turned all their attention towards him being unable to do something that they saw as easy. Eventually the time for the dreaded genin exam came about, but Itoshi’s grade was in the hole, and he needed to score a 90 in order to just meet the mark. His teachers noticed this, and by seeing his highest grade as a 78- they basically gave up on him. About a month before the exams began, Itoshi bumped into a young woman named Laurette who was attempting to read a book in the rain. The kindness of his heart led to him offering the young teen his shirt to act as a hood, but she rejected it- initially crushing his confidence even further. Fortunately, Laurette was just as kind, but ever more observant of people and their imperfections. She then comforted the boy and became what he’d call his first real friend. She quickly discovered that the boy was incapable of reading on level with his age when the two sat down with the book, and took it upon herself to educate him. Laurette also instilled into him the desire to become tough, and to act like a real man- rather than his timid self. Just when he finished his studies with Laurette the exams had begun, his teachers hadn’t even set accommodations for him, as they expected him to not even bother. The headmaster’s policies said that everyone was welcome, and as such, he was placed in a classroom by himself to take his test. When he finished his instructor didn’t even want to grade his exam, because being in a room by himself meant that he couldn’t even cheat. Much to their surprise, he completely aced the test, the only student to come closest to the honors graduate- Hozuki, Suika : Scoring a 93/100 to her 98/100. With a headband of his own, he took it upon himself to move out of his household and live his own life. It was tough at first, but he eventually became acquainted with Hozuki, Mishori and the valedictorian themselves- Suika. Going against all the norms of his people, Itoshi went out to experience the world with his two new friends. TriviaEdit *Likes to mud bath. *Works part time at the local spa. *Likes to play futbol. Category:People